Lost in Time
by snufflesella
Summary: Harry plays with Hermione's time turner, and now he is stuck in the time of his mom and dad! And Lily seems WAY attracted to him...uhoh. Much better than it sounds.
1. The Beginning

Harry Potter lay absently on Hermione's bed, Ron beside him, waiting for their friend to emerge from her closet with their Christmas gifts she had promised them. As they waited, Harry fiddled inattentively with a gold necklace that had been lying haphazardly on Hermione's bedside table. He turned the small gold charm in his hand. Then, all of a sudden, the world evaporated before his eyes, leaving him zooming through a glittering vortex, until everything dissolved and he could hear a girl shriek.

- - - -

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL!" cried a disgruntled female voice.

Harry blinked through hazy eyes. He felt dizzy, and couldn't see a thing. "Huhghh?" he mumbled incoherently.

"Potter, how did you do it! How did you apparate in Hogwarts!" She gazed hesitantly on his drowsy, moaning form. "Well, that serves you right! I could have been undressing for all you know!"

Harry's eyes were clearing somewhat. In front of him was a woman's figure. She had long, flowing orange-red hair and sparkling eyes. But she looked so angry... Harry felt himself nodding off. He was _so_ tired. And where was Hermione and Ron?

The girl above Harry noticed he was looking very pale. "Oh, shit," she said. "Come on Potter, I guess I'd better get your ass over to the hospital wing." She paused, expecting him to say something like _'What about my ass?' . _He didn't, though. He just drooled a bit. With a sigh, she chanted a spell that made Harry significantly lighter, and she sort of carried him down to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomphrey!" she cried to the new assistant nurse. "Something really odd happened to James, here! I think he tried apparating inside Hogwarts... anyway, he appeared on my bed out of the blue, and he's looking really pale and sleepy, I was wondering if you could take care of him?"

The young nurse looked startled. "Of course dear! Don't you worry about a thing, we'll have your friend better in a jiffy!"

"He's not my frien –" the girl began to protest, but then stopped herself. It didn't matter.

As she left, she could hear James muttering slurred words that sounded like "Ginny" and "weasel". Maybe he had found a new girl to stalk at last?


	2. Dumbledore Again

Harry Potter opened his eyes two days later to find himself soaked in sunlight, and lying in a mound of white sheets and pillows. He groaned. How had he ended up in the Hospital Wing?

And then someone came in and walked towards his bed. It was an elderly man, wearing long blue robes. He had a flowing beard and a crooked nose, on which rested a pair of half-moon spectacles.

_No! It couldn't be!_ Harry's eyes began to well up with tears. _DUMBLEDORE!_

"Ah!" said Dumbledore. "And you must be the boy Miss Evans told me of! I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and you are?"

"Professor!" Harry croaked. _"Professor what happened!"_

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"_Snape got away!"_ Harry rushed, tears dripping down his face. "_SNAPE GOT AWAY! HOW COULD YOU EVER HAVE TRUSTED HIM!"_

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Excuse me–" the old professor paused. Dangling out of the boy's pocket was a glint of gold.

"Would you hand me what's in your pocket for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, Professor. It's just Hermione's necklace, though..."

"Ah. A time turner. Well, this does explain a lot." Dumbledore murmured.

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed. "Professor, have I gone back in time!"

"SH! Yes, child, you have. Though you know me, I know not of you. Except that obviously you are the future son of Mr. James Potter." Dumbledore nodded at Harry.

"Wha—?"

"The year is 1979," Dumbledore interrupted. "Do not tell me or anyone of the events of the future. It could be catastrophic." His voice was somewhat harsh. Harry frowned.

"Is my dad here? Is Sirius here?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes they are. Though you mustn't speak with them or communicate with them in anyway!"

Harry looked aghast. He was in the same castle as his father and godfather, and he couldn't even say hello!

"But–"

"It would not do to become friends with your father, or who I presume is your godfather. Also, do not associate with your mother, whoever she may be." Dumbledore glanced knowingly at Harry's eyes. "What is your name, child?"

Harry sighed. "Harry. Harry Potter." He expected a spark of recognition from Dumbledore, but he got none.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I have sad news for you, Mr. Potter. As of this time, it is impossible to return you to your time. I will, however, begin working on it at at once. For the meantime, I will put you in a house and you will be a normal student."

"Wait, WHAT? I can't go back to the future?" Harry cried.

"I am afraid not, as of yet."

"Well, I was in Gryffindor back in my time."

"I do not doubt it, Mr. Potter. However, I don't think it would be wise to put you in a house with those you know so well in the future."

"WHAT? I'm a Gryffindor, though! What if I slipped up and accidently told someone I was a Gryffindor when I wasn't. Or accidently groaned when points were taken from Gryffindor? Old habits are hard to break, Professor. And it would look very suspicious if –"

"Very well!" Dumbledore cried. "You remain a Gryffindor, then! But heed my warning, Mr. Potter. You mustn't get close to anyone you know from the hereafter, or tell anyone even the smallest detail about their future. If you did, who knows what could happen?"


	3. Meet Harry Horntail

Sirius Black strutted proudly toward the Great Hall, wearing dark pants and a half-tucked in white collared shirt. His outer school robes, bearing the Gryffindor crest, were slung casually over his shoulder. On his face was a sly, somewhat arrogant grin, making him seem unapproachable and unattainable. It was that damn smile, seemingly etched permanently onto his face, that won him so many hearts. He was a smooth operator, that Sirius Black.

He was late for dinner, but that was the way Sirius Black rolled. Fashionably late for everything. It left people wondering.

And then Harry Horntail came along, his best friend's look-a-like, and he ruined everything.

It was as Sirius was at the doors of the Great Hall that he first met Harry. Their meeting was a very odd one. Sirius was coming from the direction of Gryffindor tower, and Harry was coming from the opposite direction. When Sirius saw Harry, he stopped abruptly, for the obvious reason that Harry looked like James' long-lost twin. The only reason Sirius knew that this person was not James Potter was from the way he presented himself. He looked naturally casual and laid-back, and his brow was furrowed and held lines that James Potter's brow did not. This boy was obviously one tortured soul.

And, there were scars. Sirius saw these when the boy came closer. Prominent ones on his face, and less visible ones cris-crossed along his arms and hands. James Potter was void of scars, unless you counted the one on his cheek from when he slammed himself against a goal post during Quidditch practice.

But this boy, Harry Horntail, he had no reason to stop like a deer in headlights when he saw Sirius Black. He was just a knew kid, and knew not of his striking resemblance to one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts. He had never before met Sirius Black. Sirius Black should have been a name foreign to Harry Horntail. What did Sirius Black mean to the new boy? Nothing.

But regardless of this, when Sirius's eyes met Harry's, Harry froze as if he had seen a dead man. Sirius froze as well. Harry regained his composure quickly, though, and tried to ignore Sirius and just walk into the Great Hall. But no way in hell would Sirius roll with _that_.

Sirius's muscular arm grabbed Harry's shoulder fiercely before he could enter the Great Hall. Typical Sirius.

Harry cursed swatted Sirius's hand away. Typical Harry.

"Damn, Evans was telling the truth," Sirius muttered under his breath. He wasn't restraining Harry anymore. He didn't have to. Sirius Black had his way with people.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry glared.

Sirius was completely cool about the whole thing. "Do you know a James Potter?"

Recognition seemed to light in the boy's eyes, but his answer was no.

"That's funny. Because he's a friend of mine, and he could be your carbon copy." Sirius paused. "Except... except for your eyes. And all those scars."

Harry made a really undescribable face. It was sort of a sneer, but at the same time he was simply frowning, and his eyes seemed to be screaming out to Sirius. "Whatever. Mind if I eat now?" His words seemed strained and hesitant.

"Yeah, I do, actually. What was with apparating into Evans' bed?"

"I didn't apparate anywhere. You can't do it inside Hogwarts anyway," Harry replied coldly.

"Yeah, I know. And that's what bothers me. So, how did you do it?"

"Look, Sirius, I didn't apparate anywhere!" stormed Harry. Tears were now clutching the brims of his eyes.

Sirius took a step back. Harry sort of gasped and paused.

"How... how do you know my name?" Sirius gawped.

Harry's head was low. He sort of shook it. His voice was even when he spoke, but again his eyes... they were saying so much, but Sirius could comprehend none of it.

"I... I honestly don't know. I guess I've heard of you. Everyone... they talk about you, y'know."

And that was the end. Sirius took a step back, his eyes wide with surprise, as Harry Horntail passed him and went into the Great Hall. Little did Sirius Black know that this guy would change his life.

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I have gotten so many, and I am so pleased that you like my fic! Just a side note, if you are wondering about my other fics, I will warn you now that they will most likely not be continued. Basically, because I don't find them worth continuing. I might wrap up _A Whirlwind of Romance_ with a couple more chapters, but please don't get your hopes up. **

**In regards to several of my reviews, yes, I am aware that my chapters are painfully short. But that is how I have decided to write this fic, as it makes writing it more manageable. Also, I like the idea of shorter chapters. **

**I am so sorry for the horribly slow update, I know there isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it. I will try my best to update again this week, with some stuff with Lily and James and Harry. **

**Also, I am not complaining. I really am not. I very much appreciate my more in-depth reviews, and I am glad you like my fic so much that you would write reviews of such length. However, I don't believe my fic writing needs to be improved at this point (everything can be improved, of course, and I am not at all saying that my fic writing is of such high standard that there is little/nothing to be improved on). I am doing this for fun and because of my love for Harry Potter. This is something I write quickly in my spare time. Again, I appreciate tips and constructive criticism, but it is really unnessecary. This is a hobby. This is not something I am interested in getting anywhere near perfect. This is for fun. If I can give some people some enjoyment through my hobby, then all the better. But unlike many dedicated fanfic writers, I am not very serious about this. The way I write this is different from the way I write things like school papers. I do not need writing advice. I am not saying this to complain or to defend my writing ability, but I do not want you guys to waste your time. I really appreciate all of you who sent such in-depth reviews, I will say again. Don't get me wrong. It just isn't needed. I am glad you like my story and I hope you will continue reading it and not take offence to this. **

**Thanks, everyone! Enjoy!**

**XOXO- Rhiannon **


	4. Hermione's Silent Tears

**In the future...**

Ron jumped up, startled, his eyes wide. "Bloody hell! Harry!" He gawped at the empty spot on Hermione's bed where Harry lay mere moments ago.

"Ron? What happened?" Hermione called from inside her wardrobe.

"Oh my bloody god, hell and pigs bums, Harry just- just- vanished! Evaporated! Pft! Gone!" Ron stammered.

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched, running out of her wardrobe and going over to Ron. "Goodness! Ron, what exactly happened?"

Ron's eyes narrowed threateningly at Hermione. "He was sitting here. Now he's not."

His friend sighed, exasperated. "What was he do–" Hermione cut herself off as her eyes strayed to her bedside table. "Oh hell! My time turner!"

"Hermione, this is not the time to worry about your enchanted jewelry. Honestly!"

"Ron, you are so bloody daft, my time turner has disappeared, and so has Harry. Please take a moment to use your brain and put it together."

Ron paused briefly, and then his face lit with understanding. "OH! I see. Oh... damn. DAMN!"

Hermione's breath quickened, though she made every effort to slow it. "Oh, Ron, who knows how far Harry went into the past! There's no way for a wizard to go forward in time! Oh my god, Ron, oh my god."

"Hermione, what the hell are we going to do!" Ron practically shouted at her. "My great uncle, Alfred, once tried to travel back in time to the days when his parents went to Hogwarts, and he–"

"RON!" shrieked Hermione. "Ron, that's it! I've read that on occasion, when a wizard unconsciously travels back in time, said wizard gets transported to where they most want to be. Oh my god, Harry might have gone back to see Sirius and James! Oh... and there are side-effects to that risky manner of time travel. He'll be sick and nauseous for a few days, and incapable of rational thought. That's the best case scenario. Worst case, he completely alters the time line, and he never gets born in the first place."

"But..." stuttered Ron. "If he was never born, who would have stopped..." he took a gulp. "V-Voldemort?"

Hermione's eyes welled up with silent tears. "D-don't worry. I might just have a plan..."


	5. I've had a bit of prior experience

Harry watched Sirius through squinted eyes, his wand in hand and outstretched. "Black, I don't want to duel you!" he shouted from across the chamber.

Sirius scoffed, his wand raised and a patronizing smile playing at his face. "Oh, but Horntail, you see, it's not about what you want. It's about what's going to happen."

"BLACK, I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"

Sirius raised a mocking eyebrow. "Because you're scared. I suppose I am quite intimidating. But that doesn't matter. Because, as you will soon learn, no one messes with Sirius Black's girl and gets away with it."

"SIRIUS, STOP IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! That slut came on to me, I never showed any interest! I don't want to date Alice, I swear!"

"Did you just call my girlfriend a slut?"

"Maybe I did."

"Horntail, I know dark magic. Stuff you've never seen. It runs in the family, you see. I hate to use it, but this is a special case."

"Oh, believe me Black," Harry spat. "I've seen much worse than anything you can throw at me."

"But can you handle it?"

"I think so. You see, I've had a bit of prior experience."

"Well then, let's see, shall we?"

The boys wands flew, and simultaneously jets of light flew out of them and across the room...


	6. Author's Note

**JUST A NOTE FROM ME ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY!**

This story will def. be a long one. And, as I have so much on my plate already, it has been taking awhile to update. I mean, it's been two months and this is all I've got. I'm really sorry, I promise I'll try to upload more, and longer chapters. Don't lose faith and keep checking up on it!

Anyway, I just don't see this story finishing any time soon.

So, you may have noticed that there are a lot of lose ends right now, and it's all jumbled up. I've noticed also. Don't worry, I'll try and tie up the lose knots in the next few chapters.

So, one last thing. If you want to read some great romantic, long, dramatic James/Lily fics, heres a couple of WONDERFUL ones for you. I love them, and maybe you will too?

Just go to my profile and look at my favored authors. Kaitsy has a MAGNIFICENT story, as does IvyClimbing (Emerald Eyes).

Much love! Also, if you would like to check out my **Myspace**, the URL is myspace dot com / rawr(underscore)thats(underscore)sweet .

xoxo-

Rhiannon

PS- Hope you enjoy the movie coming up! I'll be there opening night to see it. 33


	7. The Kiss

She looked like a forlorn little muggle girl, her long red hair in pigtails and her body clothed in a little plaid skirt, yellow high-top sneakers, and a fitted gray t-shirt. Head phones from an old walkman rested loosely against her ears, and from her mouth came the lyrics, "This is bananas, b-a-n-a-n-a-s". She was singing them so softly and lazily, but somehow beautifully as well. Lily Potter was beautiful in a distinct way. She was soft, bubbly, transparent, deep, genuine, and depressed. All at once.

She was sitting on the sidewalk outside of Hogsmeade, waiting for the muggle bus to pick her up and take her away for the holidays. Not home. Hogwarts was her home, she had no other. Just, away. She wasn't even sure where, really. She just had to get away for a few weeks. Just, _away. _

"Mind if I join you?" came a low, distinct voice.

Lily slowly pulled her headphones away from her ears, the indistinct buzz of the music coming from them still. She turned to see James Potter. It was to be expected that he would find her here, of all places.

He sat down next to her on the gravely sidewalk, still clad in his Hogwarts robes, his tie hanging untied from his neck. He looked scruffy, but sincere as he gazed into her deep green eyes.

"How are you, Lily?" He was so near her. Barely a hair away.

Lily tensed. "I'm alright. Yeah... alright."

James's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't tell you, James," she sighed. "I couldn't tell you. It's too listless and beautiful and just here. I can't say. Sorry."

He shrugged, staring down at his interlaced hands. "It's fine. I can't tell you that I understand. But it's fine, really."

The silence was long and awkward, as silences very often are. But, it was a poetic silence as well. It was as Lily's secret feeling was. A listless beauty, surrounding them. They could both feel it pressing against them. It wasn't romance. It wasn't describable. It was there. Just there.

"It's strange," Lily drawled slowly, her words a stanza of the song that was forming in the midst of the two teenagers.

"Yeah, it is."

"You're not hitting on me. It's strange." Both voices were even, distinct, indiscernible.

"Yeah. I guess that is strange." There was no emotion in either of them. None. But words could convey that feeling hanging in the air.

Their breath fogged in front of them as they sat there beside each other, neither looking at the other.

"Well, it's nice. No. Not that, exactly. It's just... different."

James nodded. "I know."

The bus pulled up, fogging the air with gray smoke. It was a metal rectangle on wheels, not the most welcome sight on Christmas eve.

Lily stood up swiftly, gracefully grabbing her things and heading towards the bus. But before she got far, a hand gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?"

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. "Anywhere," she breathed. "Everywhere."

James didn't let her go. The two teenagers just stared at each other for a long moment.

"Marry Christmas, Lily Evans," whispered James, as he kissed her harshly on the lips and let go.

Lily stumbled, but her gaze remained fixed on him. The bus's engine vroomed, and without her eyes leaving his, Lily walked into the bus and sat down. She stared out the tinted window at James, who was still standing there, expressionless and motionless.

But, as James sadly noted, her gaze wasn't out of love or even out of surprise or lust. It was a gaze etched with fear and confusion and anger.

The bus rolled away, and James's shoulders sagged.

He walked back into the village, his mouth repeatedly forming the words, "Marry Christmas, Lily Evans. Merry Christman, Lily Evans..."

**This chapter was intense, confusing, and poetic. I bet you guys are even more confused as to where this story is going, with all these conflicted things going on with the characters. And I don't know when it will all become clear, but it will eventually. **

**This chapter wasn't as pointless as it may seem. It's really important. It's a turning point with James and Lily. Yeah, it's super important.**

**Happy movie watching, I'll update again as soon as I can. My myspace is Myspace dot com / rawr(underscore)thats(underscore)sweet.**

**xoxo-**

**Rhiannon**


	8. Can't Stand That Guy

James went to the Astronomy Tower for some peace, but tranquility was the last thing he found there.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

A jet of electric blue light hit a surprised Sirius in the chest, and he stumbled over, his wand falling out of his hand.

Harry ducked behind a telescope with cat-like reflexes as a jet of red whisked past.

James eyed Harry warily as Sirius muttered profanities under his breath, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Horntail, is it? My evil twin?"

Harry stood up and nodded. "Look, Potter, I didn't want to fight your friend. I just want to leave." His voice was strained.

"Padfoot, what were you doing fighting this guy? You fucking retard, look at all those scars. I'm pretty sure he didn't get them by tripping over his shoelaces."

"Prongs, this guy is a fucking menace! I'm not done with him. He was all over um..what's-her-name..."

"Alice?" James provided.

"YES! Alice. That's the one. And, bloody hell, Marissa, and Joan, and Patricia, and Belle, and Lily..."

James's piercing blue eyes whipped around to stare at Harry. "Lily?"

Harry's expression was pained and disgusted. "I don't want anything to do with any of those girls. Not Evans, not any of them."

James's face looked vacant. "Padfoot, you idiot. That's no reason to screw with a guy. That time of the month, is it?"

Sirius glared. "Shut up, Prongs."

"Look, I have no place here. Don't mess with me again, Black..."

"Horntail, I'm not done with you."

"Yes, you are, Padfoot. Horntal, leave. Now."

"I have no problem with that," Harry spat acidly.

"Hell, Padfoot, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Prongs, I can't stand the guy. He's here two days and all the girls are on him. He doesn't even care, he doesn't try. I don't like him, and it's more than just that. And, I'm not done with him, either, believe me."

"Don't, Padfoot. Don't. He didn't do anything to you."

"What the hell, Prongs?"

James sighed. "I don't know, either. Just don't, ok?"

"What the fuck is up with you, man?"

"Well, for starters, I just saw Lily..."

James had kissed her. They had dated in third year, she and James, but that ended quickly. She didn't despise the guy, but she didn't like him either.

And all she could think about was his look-a-like. When she got back to Hogwarts, after break, she would do something about it.

**Not a very eventful chapter, I know. Not a very good one, either. Just a transitional chapter, to start tying all these conflicting plot lines together.**

**I know a lot of people pretty much hated my last chapter. But I had to write it. No matter what you may think, it had hidden meanings, and was essential to the story. I know it doesn't make sense. I realize that this story basically lacks a plot as of yet. I'm working on that. **

**That little Sirius/Harry fight? Yeah, I messed up. I was going to do something with the plot, but decide not to like five minutes ago. So I ended the fight. I'm going in a different direction now. But, there will be more Sirius/Harry drama. More drama in general.**

**Lily is not some little emo, punk-rock chick, whatever. Don't try to classify her based on her previous description. **

**No, I have never even heard of Back to the Future. I swear. :)**

**XOXO-**

**Rhiannon**


End file.
